One Night
by psychotic-rae17
Summary: An argument ends with a wager between Alex and Olivia. What does the winner get? One night spent at their discretion. Collaboration between Rae D. Magdon and psychotic-cat17


**Title: One Night**

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU

**Pairing(s):** Alex/Olivia

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Dick Wolf, not us. *sad face*

**Rating: **MA + sexytimes

**AN:** So this is a collaboration of Rae D. Magdon and psychotic-cat17.

Rae says: Put whatever you want in the AN. It can just be a sentence or a whole rambling thingy describing what we were attempting to do. For the record, I have no idea what we were attempting to do, I think we just wanted to write porn or something. In fact, you can just copy paste this second paragraph and put it in the AN section if you want. I actually find that thought kind of amusing...

And that pretty much sums it up, so we hope you enjoy our little story. :)

**...**

**One Night**

**...**

**Chapter One:**

Olivia's indignant brown eyes clashed with Alex's icy blue orbs across the wooden surface of the ADA's organized but full desk. At the moment, everything about the attorney was pissing Olivia off, from the way she braced herself on her arms while leaning slightly over the top of the desk as if she was trying to push Olivia back with her formidable presence, to the haughty, superior set of her perfectly straight spine – anyone would wish for such impeccable posture. Olivia should have known that this confrontation was coming, but Alex had put her on the defensive so quickly that she was still trying to get her feet under her.

Twenty minutes ago, Olivia and Elliot had been getting ready to leave after another trying day. Elliot had been in excellent spirits about getting home to see Kathy and the kids before eight so he'd be able to see his youngest before bedtime. Olivia was just riding the waves of happiness radiating off of him, glad that he was putting forth more effort to spend time with his appreciative family.

She had just shrugged into her jacket and was waiting for Elliot to pull his on when Cragen filled the frame of his office door and shouted out to them. "Benson. Stabler. Cabot needs to see you guys ASAP," he said, giving them a hard, meaningful look before turning back into his office and shutting the door. The authoritative edge to his voice should have given Olivia a clue that Alex wasn't happy, since Cragen didn't usually get commanding with them unless they disobeyed orders and caused someone to come down on his head.

Seeing Elliot's crestfallen expression, Olivia put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "I'll take care of it, El. You get home to Kathy and the kids," she said with a reassuring smile.

"You sure?" Elliot asked, although Olivia could see the hope again light up his eyes. At her nod, Elliot pulled her into a quick hug before he took off for the door. "Thanks, Liv. I'll owe you one," he called back over his shoulder as he hustled out of the squad room.

"Yeah, I'll just add another one to the running total," she poked fun back, glad that they could still joke around and weren't always so serious. Olivia just smiled when he waved her off without turning back around, so intent on getting home to his family.

About ten minutes later she was walking through the deserted floor that housed Alex's office. Apparently, all of the other ADAs had decided not to work late on a Friday, and it made Olivia wonder why a woman as interesting and attractive as Alex was still here on such a prime date night. Not that it was any of Olivia's business, but that didn't make her any less curious about the personal life of their very private ADA.

The door to Alex's office was closed, but Olivia could see light seeping out from crack underneath that indicated someone was indeed working late. She knocked crisply on the door and waited for Alex to tell her to come in, knowing it was a pet peeve of the attorney's when people just walked into her office. While she sometimes purposely irritated the blonde just to see if she could crack that thick icy façade, Olivia didn't feel like fighting tonight and just wanted to get home to her own apartment.

"Enter," was the response, and the tone seemed even colder than usual. Eager to find out what Alex wanted so she could leave for the day, Olivia ignored the niggling sense that something was off and strode into the office with her usual confident stride to find Alex pushing herself up from her desk chair, a very chilly look in her beautiful, hard blue eyes.

Olivia stopped and stood between the two chairs facing Alex's desk, taking the opportunity to quickly and discreetly take Alex in. She looked like the hard-assed professional she was in her perfectly straight black skirt with a satiny royal blue button-down shirt tucked into the waistband and her blonde hair pulled back in a severe bun. The glasses framing her eyes just gave Alex a more no-nonsense appearance and Olivia couldn't deny that she wanted to burn through that untouchable persona.

"Where's Elliot?" Alex asked, her voice sharp enough to cut glass yet still impeccably polite.

"He needed to get home to his family. I didn't think you really required the both of us, so I told him I'd handle it," Olivia replied, her weariness creeping up on her again.

Alex jerked her head in a single nod. "Sit," she said, commanded really, and pointed to one of the chairs next to Olivia.

Olivia bristled at the tone and could no longer ignore her instincts and the warnings it was flashing at her. "Thanks, I'll stand," she said defiantly, unwilling to give Alex even more of a height advantage on her since it didn't appear as if the blonde was planning on sitting down again. Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and stared right back into Alex's unblinking eyes, waiting for the ADA to get to the point of this impromptu meeting.

Not needing to prove herself by insisting that Olivia sit, Alex just continued in a deadly calm voice. "Did you and Detective Stabler happen to question Judge Josephs yesterday?" Alex asked, although she already knew the answer.

Feeling a sense of dread and regret wash over her, Olivia was very careful to school her features to reveal nothing. As soon as they'd left Judge Josephs' chambers yesterday afternoon, Olivia knew that this confrontation was coming, but she had been hoping to be able to put it off until after the weekend. "Yes," she said, her voice not coming out nearly as strong as she wished it would, but too proud to clear her throat and try it again.

"Yes," Alex hissed, her eyes shooting daggers into Olivia's rigid body as she tried to keep her anger under control. "You do not _interrogate_ a federal judge without running it by your superiors first." As Alex felt her control slip a little more, her voice got louder, "And you sure as hell do not implicate _me_ in any scheme you had to get in to see that judge." Her skin was flushed with anger and Alex had to clench her jaw to stop it from trembling with barely restrained rage.

"First off, we didn't interroga -" Olivia started.

"It doesn't matter what you call it," Alex yelled, her temper finally getting the better of her. "And what it doesn't change is the fact that you used _my name_ to get past his secretary. Then you didn't even have the decency, the professional courtesy, to tell me what you did, to warn me."

Olivia tried to break in, but Alex cut her hand viciously through the air. "Don't. Just listen. I spent over an hour today getting my ass chewed out by my superiors because you two can't seem to get it through your thick fucking skulls that we all have rules to play by. I will put a lot on the line for you guys, but I _will not_ allow you to destroy my career without my consent. I'm tired of going out on limbs for you when you completely disregard the rules."

"We get results," Olivia defended.

"At what cost? You're no longer content with putting your own careers on the line? You want to drag everyone that believes in you down with you?" Alex could handle getting reamed out by her bosses; she had developed thick skin. But it felt like a personal betrayal that Olivia hadn't told her about the meeting with Judge Josephs and she was pissed that even after indirectly involving her, they had kept her in the dark.

"Don't push it, Alex," Olivia growled, just as angry with herself as she was with Alex. They had purposely not told Alex because they'd thought giving her plausible deniability was better than forcing her to defend their actions. And she'd understood, even agreed with, Alex's anger towards them until the attorney had maligned her honor. Working with them these past years, the ADA should have known better than to question their loyalty and it infuriated Olivia that she had.

"You and Elliot couldn't go a week without breaking the rules in some way and you always expect someone else to clean up the mess you leave in your wake."

An evil idea planted itself in Olivia's mind and an answering smile slowly spread across her lips. "Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I'd bet on it," Alex said before she caught the change in Olivia's demeanor from combative to cunning.

"Fine, deal. If Elliot and I play within the rules for the next week, then I win," Olivia said, her eyes beginning to heat with something other than anger.

Alex's curiosity got the better of her, and the new look Olivia was giving her made it difficult for her to think straight. "What do you want?"

Olivia let her lecherous gaze openly traverse Alex's body slowly, making sure that the attorney wouldn't misconstrue her meaning. "One night, spent at my discretion."

Truthfully, Olivia just wanted to see Alex balk at her indecent proposal and was momentarily struck speechless when Alex answered. "Okay," Alex said, never once looking away from Olivia's surprisingly readable eyes. "One night."

Olivia watched Alex calmly sit back down in her chair as their respective anger seemed to immediately dissipate. When Olivia didn't turn to leave within a few seconds, Alex lifted her head and locked eyes with the brunette once again. "Dismissed, detective."

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"God, what was I thinking?" Alex asked aloud, even though there was no one to answer her question. The attorney was pacing around her kitchen, not even pretending to pay attention to the pot of water boiling on the stove. What had started out as an extremely late dinner had changed into a self-interrogation, but Alex still didn't have any answers to the questions that pounded in her brain.

What had she been thinking? What had Olivia been thinking, for that matter? And what the hell was she supposed to do now?

For all of Alex's earlier statements about decency and professional courtesy, her spur-of-the-moment bet with Olivia was inspiring some entirely unprofessional thoughts. She had always been attracted to Olivia, but she had never considered acting on that attraction. They were work colleagues, first of all, and she hadn't even known for sure whether or not the handsome detective was gay. Then there was her career to think about...

"Dammit," Alex hissed as she noticed the steam rising from the pot. The water had already come to a boil and was starting to splash over the sides, hitting the surface of the stove with a hiss. Quickly turning down the burner a little, Alex forlornly dumped in half a box of dry pasta. She wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but she wasn't terrible, either, and it made her angry that Olivia's presence was still able to unsettle her this far away from work.

As she gave the pasta a few quick stirs and waited for the water to soften it up, her imagination began following an even more unprofessional track. What would Olivia ask of her if she lost the bet? Not that she would lose – Olivia was never able to resist following a hot lead, even when given explicit orders to the contrary – but what if...?

Alex shivered as she remembered the way that Olivia's eyes had roamed up and down the length of her body. At the time, she had tried to be angry about it, but her hormones clearly had other ideas, and she was grateful that she had worn a second layer beneath her blouse, covering at least part of her involuntary response. Her underwear hadn't been so lucky.

Well, she decided, it didn't matter what Olivia had in mind, because the detective wasn't going to win. She was sure to make at least one slip-up before the end of the week. Suddenly, Alex remembered that they hadn't agreed on a prize for her, aside from the knowledge that she had been right and Olivia would need to do some serious groveling. That was something to consider. Her first thought was to ask for the same thing as the detective, a night spent at her discretion – which obviously meant some kind of sex, but suggesting that would open doors that she wasn't ready to go through yet.

With her thoughts consumed by Olivia and their strange agreement, Alex almost left the pastatosoak for too long. However, she managed to rescue it in time, drain the water, and dump herself a bowl. She had been too lazy to heat up the sauce properly on the stove, so she just poured it cold on the noodles and popped the bowl in the microwave. She wasn't really in the mood to savor food anyway. Her mind was on other things.

By the time she had gotten out some silverware and sat down at the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen, all of the questions swirling around her brain had condensed into just one. What would Olivia ask her to do? Would she expect Alex to just 'service' her like some kind of call girl, or would she want to touch the ADA as well? What about toys? Handcuffs? There were way too many possibilities, and Alex was horrified to discover that almost every one of them excited her. Anything to do with Olivia excited her, to be honest. That was probably one of the reasons they fought so much. Unresolved Sexual Tension.

Alex wasn't particularly hungry, but she managed to finish her bowl on auto-pilot, not really tasting the pasta. The thing that frightened her the most, she realized, wasn't the idea of having sex with Olivia, even just for a bet. She wasn't the type to put her body up as collateral, and if anyone else had asked, she probably would have slapped them and thrown them out. No, the thing that frightened her the most was that she might enjoy herself too much.

/-/-/

"I can't believe she said yes." Back at her own apartment, Olivia was also in shock, but she was less terrified and more overwhelmed by her good luck.

When she had tossed out the suggestion, it had been in the heat of the moment. Alex was already pissed at her, she had nothing to lose, and something in the attorney's eyes had spoken to her. There was undeniable friction when they argued, and Olivia desperately wanted to find out if there was something more behind it.

As she sat on the couch watching replays of the football game on mute, she kept staring down at her cell phone, which was sitting in one of her hands. She half-expected Alex to call and cancel their bet, but with every minute that passed, she grew more confident. Maybe she had been right after all, and Alex really was attracted to her.

Olivia thought about it and realized that, if she won the bet – no, when she won the bet, she corrected herself. She could _not_ afford to throw away this opportunity – she would have an entire night to do whatever she pleased with the woman of her fantasies. Of course, if Alex changed her mind, the detective would never force her to do anything against her will, but she had a feeling that the ADA's pride wouldn't let her back out. That meant she had seven days to come up with exactly how she wanted to receive her 'reward'.

A small part of her was tempted to use the agreement as an opportunity for some payback. Alex had chewed her out at work more times than she could count over the years, and the idea of dominating such a strong, stubborn, independent woman was strangely appealing. She wanted to know what made Alex tick, what made her melt, what made her lose control. If she was going to do a good job after she won – hopefully a good enough job to earn her a repeat performance after all debts were paid – she would have to find out. But how was she supposed to do that?

Her first thought was to track down Alex's exes and ask them, but she didn't know how to begin that search, and it felt like an invasion of privacy. It almost seemed like cheating. She would just have to toss out a few ideas in the next couple of days and see how Alex reacted. There was a good chance making suggestive remarks to her ADA might piss Alex off even more, but if it excited her, too, then it would be worth it. That was one thing Olivia did think she had learned about Alex over the years. The blonde enjoyed their fights. She tried to hide it, but Olivia wasn't a detective for nothing.

Making up her mind, she decided to pay another visit to Alex's office tomorrow. A note or a phone call just wouldn't pack the same punch. She would dress up in her sexiest work outfit, maybe even the nice pant suit she used for court sometimes, and try to pick apart Alex's brain. She suspected there would be some resistance at first, but she silenced her doubts by remembering one thing.

Alex had said yes.

That meant, on some level, the attorney wanted this, too, even if she was hesitant to admit it. There had to be some fantasy, some act or scene that Alex would enjoy. Now, Olivia just had to find out what it was and avoid any serious injuries in the process. She wanted her body in top condition next week.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Olivia awoke on Saturday morning with a smile firmly affixed to her lips. All of the pleasant thoughts she'd had before bed about what she'd get to do with Alex next Friday night had melted seamlessly into her dreams. While she usually disliked waking up so horny, Olivia took it in stride today, taking care of her most pressing need herself and promising her body that come Friday, it wouldn't have to settle for self-ministrations.

She took a shower and carefully picked out her wardrobe for the day, planning on following through with her decision last night to visit Alex today. Olivia settled on a pair of black slacks that she knew looked good on her and a tight, long-sleeved black button down shirt with the first few buttons left undone for maximum effect. And while she longed to slip on her comfortable, familiar leather jacket, Olivia went to her closet instead and pulled out the suit jacket that she usually saved for court.

Olivia was nearly to the precinct before an errant thought tried to ruin her day. It was a Saturday and the courts were basically closed, which meant that Alex wouldn't necessarily be in her office today. Damn, Olivia had really wanted to see the attorney, and not only to start her subtle inquiries into what Alex found sexually appealing, but just because she enjoyed being around her, even when they fought.

Alex was a workaholic, so maybe Olivia would still get lucky today and Alex would be in her office anyway. She'd always thought the prosecutor put in too many hours, but maybe that would work in her favor this time. _Yes_, Olivia thought as her mood improved once again, _Alex will be there and the floor will likely be deserted again_. Maybe they could put that privacy to good use.

Olivia had a bright smile on her face and a skip in her step as she walked into the nearly empty squad room and Elliot immediately noticed the chipper mood. "Hey, Liv, what's got you all happy? You usually hate when we draw the weekend shift."

"It's just a good day," Olivia said as she walked over to lean her hip against her desk, facing Elliot

"And what's with the nice duds? I know you don't have court today. You just coming in from a date?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile quirking his lips.

"Nope, fresh from my own bed. Alone," she clarified before he could ask. "Oh, Alex knows about our unauthorized little chat with the judge," she said with a little wince, still uncomfortable with how they'd handled that situation. But as much as she regretted leaving Alex out of the loop, she wasn't sorry that it had led to her wager with the rigid attorney.

"Sorry, Liv," Elliot said, reading her wince as a reaction to the reaming he was certain their ADA had given her. "I would have gone with you to spread the fury if I'd know that was why she'd called."

"It's no problem," Olivia said. And it wasn't because there was no way Alex would have agreed to their bet if Elliot had been there. Hell, Olivia wouldn't have even thought to make the wager if Elliot had accompanied her. But thinking about that, Olivia realized that Elliot was indirectly part of the bet because she'd said that neither of them would do anything to break the rules this week. "There is something that I'd like your help with though. I think we should make it up to Alex by staying out of trouble for as long as possible, at least the next week, so she doesn't have to smooth anything else over with her bosses."

Olivia was surprised by how easily the half-truth slipped off her tongue, especially since she was talking to Elliot. She did want to make things up to Alex, but her reasons for being good were pretty damn selfish right now. If she could have thought of another way to tell Elliot about the wager without having to divulge the details then she would have. She didn't so much mind him knowing about her end of things, it wasn't a secret that she had a bit of a thing for Alex, but she would never disclose Alex's part in it, especially knowing how private the attorney was.

"Sounds fair. I'll be on my best behavior," he said, only because he could read on Olivia's face how much she wanted him to try.

"Good, I appreciate it, El," she said as she pushed off the desk. She had thought that she would get in a couple hours of work before going to see Alex, but she couldn't wait. If Alex wasn't in her office, then she'd come right back and force herself to knock out some paperwork, but until she knew for sure, she wouldn't be able to focus.

"Hey, where're you going?" Elliot called as Olivia walked right out the door she'd just come in.

"Got a meeting with Alex. Give me a call if we get any more leads on the case," Olivia said back without breaking stride. Right now, the only thing that would distract her from Alexandra Cabot was her duty as a detective to the victims that she was sworn to seek justice for.

On the way to Alex's office, Olivia tried not to get her hopes up, but she had a feeling that she would find Alex right where she wanted her. And Olivia was pleased that she wasn't let down, because when she got to Alex's open office door, passing not a single person on the way, she saw that Alex had indeed come in to work today.

Olivia let her gaze roam slowly over the very delectable image in front of her. Alex was in casual clothes, a pair of jeans that fit her to perfection and a white T-shirt that hugged her torso snugly. And Olivia had the perfect view at the moment since Alex was facing away from her and looking through a file cabinet drawer, not yet aware that she wasn't alone. Just one look at the beautiful blonde in her casual attire with her hair hanging loose around her shoulders, and Olivia's intentions of subtly finding out what turned Alex on flew out of her mind. She just needed to touch the blonde and touch her now.

/-/-/

Alex was searching for a file she was certain she'd just seen yesterday when she felt arms slide around her waist and hands hold her hips while a very feminine front came into contact with her back. She jumped at the contact, but was instantly reassured that she wasn't in any danger when Olivia whispered her name into her ear. Alex wasn't relaxed by Olivia's presence, quite the contrary actually, but she certainly wasn't afraid, at least not for her physical well-being.

"You know, Lex. I was thinking that maybe you'd like a preview of what I have planned for you on Friday," Olivia said softly through the curtain of hair that covered Alex's ear. She moved her right hand up to brush the strands all to one side of Alex's neck, exposing the long column to Olivia's mouth. The detective knew that the trembling she felt beneath her hands wasn't from fear, but from desire.

Alex wanted to say something – anything – preferably a command to get Olivia to stop and once again respect her personal space, but the words just wouldn't come. She'd spent all last night dreaming of having Olivia's hand on her, and now that she had the real thing instead of some phantom lover, her body wouldn't let her mind think – wouldn't let her brain think rationally about why this was a bad idea and they should stop.

Hearing no protest from Alex and feeling the blonde's body soften under her hands, Olivia continued with her light seduction. She placed barely-there kisses along the exposed column of Alex's flawless neck, nibbling here and there just enough to tease without the threat of leaving a mark. There was nothing she wanted more at the moment then to assuage the desire burning low in her belly, but now was not the time and this was certainly not the place. She would whet Alex's appetite for later this week while she figured out what the blonde really liked.

"You know, I dreamt about you last night, Alex. Dreams so real, so vivid, that when I awoke, I had to take matters into my own hand," Olivia husked into the shell of Alex's ear. She knew that Alex was picturing the mental images she'd wanted to invoke when the slender blonde trembled more noticeably against her, even letting Olivia take more of her weight because she was weak-kneed. "And when I came, it was your name I shouted." Olivia went in for the kill and knew it worked when Alex groaned and sagged fully against her.

"Want to know what I thought about?" Olivia asked, although it was rhetorical. There was no way she was stopping this brand of sweet torture unless Alex explicitly told her to, and it was torture for both Alex and herself. "I thought about all the times we've fought and how good you are at winning arguments. And I thought that if you're so good with words, what other things must your mouth be good at? I've dreamed about it before, you know. Even before yesterday, I'd dreamed about how your mouth would feel on me. How it would feel on my mouth, my breasts, my belly, lower…"

Alex's low whimper caused a smile to spread across Olivia's face. She'd never believed that she could take so much pleasure from just telling a lover what she'd like to do to them, or what she'd like them to do to her. It was a different kind of erotic experience and Olivia couldn't think of a single person she would've preferred to share it with more. She didn't even mind the pounding between her legs that insisted she take Alex now because she was enjoying the build-up so much.

"I've imagined all the things I'd like to do to you, too, Alex. I'm not a selfish lover. I'll enjoy pleasing you as much as I'll enjoy you pleasing me." Truthfully, Olivia usually liked to be the one to touch in bed, and while she would take her pleasure, it wasn't always with her partner. It was a trust issue, and she didn't allow one-night stands see her in such a vulnerable position.

"I can't help but wonder how hot you'll burn once I get under that icy façade you show the world. And I've imagined all the ways I could make you burn. Would you like to hear one of my favorites?" Again, she didn't really expect an answer as she ran her hand along the inside of Alex's thigh over top of her jeans, being careful not to stray too high so she would leave the attorney wanting more, imagining how her touch would feel at her center.

"You're always so perfectly in control, Alex, and you have no idea how frustrating that is. Even when you're yelling at me, everything about you is in perfect order and you never look fazed. I want to make you lose that control, not just take it away from you, but make you give it up willingly. You'll ask me to tie you to my bed with silk scarves; beg me to take what I want without regards to what you need." Olivia knew that Alex was more than receptive to the idea by her soft moans and the way her hips pressed back urgently into her own crotch.

Wanting to see how far she could go, Olivia pressed on, testing both Alex's desire and her own restraint. "I'll tie you down so that you're spread out for me, not a single intimate crevice hidden from my view. I'll see how much you want me, how wet you get for me, and you'll beg me to touch you, but I won't until I'm ready. You'll like that, Alex. You want to give me control, don't you?" Olivia asked as she slipped her hand under Alex's shirt to finally touch bare skin, the warmth feeling so incredibly perfect under her fingertips.

Alex's eyes snapped open at that first contact of skin-on-skin. It took all of her willpower to pull away from the detective and turn in her arms, wanting nothing more than to give in to the demands of her body and relinquish control to Olivia. While her body was willing, Alex was still ruled by her head and her mind refused to acknowledge her desire to be ruled by this woman.

She pushed against Olivia's shoulders, forcing the detective to take a couple of quick steps back. The glazed, confused expression in Olivia's eyes, the ones that said the detective had been just as lost in the fantasy as Alex had, almost undid the attorney. But she fortified her resolve and waited until Olivia's cleared gaze locked with hers once again. "You haven't won the bet yet, Olivia. You know the way out," she said, taking the few remaining steps to her chair, needing to sit before Olivia saw how bad her legs were shaking or they gave out on her.

Alex watched Olivia leave from under her lashes as she pretended to look over some paperwork – what it was she couldn't have said. She just caught the disappointed look in Olivia's eyes, but kept up the charade of not paying attention to her. When she crossed the threshold of Alex's doorway, Alex finally breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever else happened this week, she really needed to make sure never to be alone with Olivia again.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Olivia spent the rest of the day at war with herself, trying to figure out whether she was angry or further enticed by Alex's rejection. The way Alex had practically demanded she leave stung even hours later, but before that, the ADA had certainly seemed responsive to all of her suggestions. That led the detective to only one conclusion: Alex wanted her. Badly. She was just fighting it. Maybe this bet was exactly what both of them needed to get over their hesitancy.

The remainder of her workday was divided between fantasizing about all the different possible ways she could make Alex come for her and rehashing the stolen moments they had shared in the attorney's office. She remembered the way Alex had trembled under her hands, had practically melted into a puddle on the floor when Olivia's lips had grazed the sensitive hollow of her throat, and how her hips had actually pushed back against her, seeking some kind of friction, when she had mentioned tying her wrists. That was something to file away for later. It had been a complete guess on her part, or maybe wishful thinking, but she had hoped that Alex wouldn't be averse to giving up control like that…

"Olivia?"

The sound of her name broke the detective away from her thoughts. She glanced up from the DD5 she was completing and looked around, trying not to appear too confused or distracted. "What is it, Elliot?" she asked, a little grumpily.

"It's past nine. Don't you want to go home?"

Olivia was surprised, and checked her cell phone to be sure. It was a lot later than she had expected, especially since she had spent her time from six to eight that evening watching the clock tick. She almost hoped that a new case would get tossed their way, but the thought of what that entailed for someone else ruined the wish.

"I've been thinking about Josephs," she lied. "People who hurt children usually make me want to slam their face against a brick wall, but seeing a federal judge do it and get away with it gets me a special kind of pissed." The statement was true enough, and she had no doubt that she would be fuming and pacing the bullpen if Alex hadn't been at the forefront of her mind.

Elliot put both hands on Olivia's desk and leaned forward. "Cragen and Cabot both told us to drop it for now until they smooth things over a little, but we could always do a little poking around on our own…"

"No!" Olivia blurted out far too quickly.

To her surprise, Elliot let out a short, sharp bark of laughter. "Wow, Cabot must have really chewed you out yesterday night. Normally, you couldn't care less whether the Captain or the DA's office asked you to leave a suspect alone."

'_Chewed me out? More like I want her to eat me out in about six days.'_ Olivia thought to herself. Briefly, she wondered if it was wrong to let Josephs off the hook, even temporarily, just to get laid, but she comforted herself with the fact that they had no solid evidence yet. If the lab came up with anything in the next few days, that would give her the ammunition she needed to get a warrant through the proper channels. Alex had only said that she needed to stay out of trouble and follow the rules, not that she had to stop looking at the federal judge completely.

"You could say that," she said in response to Elliot's statement. "Hey, you wanna grab a beer? I need to de-stress." Maybe relaxing with her partner would help her forget the burning need her body hadn't been able to shake since her visit to Alex's office.

"Sure. The kids will be asleep by the time I drive back to Queens, so another hour won't matter. I'll call Kathy and let her know."

Olivia smiled. "Go ahead. I'll get my purse and coat."

/-/-/

Back at her apartment, Alex was dealing with a similar problem, but unlike the detective, she didn't have anyone around to distract her. The ADA's body had been humming like a livewire ever since her encounter with Olivia, and nothing she did seemed to help. Paperwork, dictation, and even cleaning her office hadn't bored her enough to make her forget her arousal, and a cold shower at home had been equally ineffective.

That brought her to this moment, the moment of truth, sitting on the edge of her mattress in a fresh tank top and nothing else, her hair wrapped in a fluffy white towel as she contemplated doing what Olivia had described so erotically to her earlier. _"I dreamt about you last night… had to take matters into my own hands… it was your name I shouted…"_

Just imagining Olivia's voice brought out an undeniable reaction in her body. Alex felt her nipples stiffen beneath her tank top and she was glad that she hadn't put on a pair of panties, because the flood of wetness that rushed from between her legs would have ruined them in a matter of seconds. The fact that Olivia could effect her so powerfully was frightening and more than a little frustrating.

"It's not like she would know," Alex said aloud to the empty room, trying to justify her desires. She didn't know if that statement was entirely true, however. Olivia had seemed to read her so easily that afternoon, so maybe she would be able to tell. She had certainly known exactly what to whisper in Alex's ear to send her imagination and her body into overdrive, but that might have been luck. Either way, she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep until she handled her 'problem'. If people thought the term blue balls only applied to men, they were dead wrong.

Unwrapping the towel from around her head, Alex lifted her hips and spread it beneath her, resigning herself to her fate. Olivia wouldn't have to know. She wouldn't have to deal with the detective's unbearable smugness because there was no way she was going to let her find out. The ADA didn't bother warming herself up. She didn't want or need foreplay, not now. Her entire day had been spent in discomfort, and all she wanted was to get some relief and forget about this whole mess for a few hours while she slept. Her body had other ideas, though, and when she brought her hand between her legs, sliding her fingers through the slick heat she found there, her head fell back and her eyelashes lowered to brush her cheeks. It felt criminally good, and she knew there was no turning back now.

At first, Alex made a few feeble attempts to think about someone besides Olivia – a phantom lover that would do her bidding, even a female co-worker or two, but their faces kept changing until she found herself staring into her detective's brown eyes once again. Then, Alex tried thinking of nobody. That didn't work either. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Olivia out of her mind. Finally, she gave up and just went with it, letting out a hitched sob as her body responded instantly to her surrender.

"God, Liv," Alex couldn't help murmuring under her breath as she brought the pad of her thumb up to circle her hard point, sinking two fingers inside at the same time and enjoying the overlap of sensations. She wanted her hand to be Olivia's hand… Still buried inside of herself, Alex stopped abruptly as she realized that she was touching herself with her right hand. She looked down, confirming what she obviously knew to be true, but still couldn't quite believe. Normally, she did everything with her left hand – writing, tennis serves, and even masturbation. But Olivia didn't…

"I must be crazy," she groaned, speeding up the movement of her thumb over her clitoris even as her mind screamed for her to stop. Unfortunately, her body didn't seem to be listening. With a new excuse to include Olivia, her brain was saturated with images of the detective. Olivia standing toe to toe with her, face flushed, dark eyes flashing… Olivia kissing her neck, hands spread across her hips and holding her back against a firm torso… Olivia's hand wrapped in her hair, guiding her mouth closer to waiting heat…

Even though that last image had been focused on Olivia's pleasure and not hers, Alex's body responded with an earth-shattering climax, and she felt her inner walls twitch violently around her fingers, gripping them tight and refusing to let go as she tried to continue her broken, uneven thrusts. "Olivia!"

It was only a minute later, when Alex lay panting on her mattress, the towel still bunched beneath her hips and her fingers still resting deep inside of her, that Alex realized what she had shouted at the height of her orgasm. Well, now she and Olivia were even, at least… not that the detective was ever going to know that.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Alex had fallen into an exhausted slumber after she'd cleaned up from her self-induced orgasm. She hadn't realized how tiring it was to resist Olivia all day, the mental denial of her needs even more trying than the physical. The uncharacteristically strong emotions she felt around the detective just made it even more clear that she couldn't afford to lose their bet, which might well lead to a loss of self, or at the very least a painful redefining of her self.

Besides her obvious need for release, Alex had hoped that her orgasm, especially since she'd thought about Olivia through it, would lead to a peaceful night of Olivia-free dreams. She had been hoping to be rewarded for giving in by at least one peaceful night. Unfortunately, Alex's dreams had only seemed to get more intense, which she hadn't thought possible, and she'd awoken with her hand already between her thighs and in the throes of another consuming climax – Olivia's face the only image in her mind.

As soon as she could bear it, Alex pulled her hand away and rested it against her stomach where her tank top had ridden up, trying not to focus on the way her fingers trailed her own wetness across the quivering flesh. This one so did not count as her giving in, she thought as she caught her breath. How was she supposed to control her own body when she was sleeping? The reassurance that it had been out of her control did nothing to mollify her, though, because she was coming to realize that when it came to Olivia, she didn't control anything.

At least today she would only run the risk of giving in to her fantasies because she was absolutely avoiding the office at all costs. After yesterday's episode where she'd barely been able to pull away and had come this close to saying fuck the bet – and saying to Olivia 'fuck me' – Alex had gathered more than enough work to keep her busy the next day. Hopefully she'd be able to shore up her defenses before seeing Olivia again on Monday, because Alex had no doubt that the detective would seek her out.

Alex's day progressed very uneventfully with thoughts of Olivia and what she'd said yesterday, and what Alex had consequently done after that, never far from her mind. She could only focus on work for short intervals, and even then she constantly thought about Olivia because she was the lead detective in so many of the cases Alex handled. There was just no way to escape the handsome detective.

Nearly vibrating with pent-up sexual energy that she was starting to fear would only dissipate with Olivia's help, Alex was grateful when her house phone rang and she jumped to answer it. "Yes," she said, knowing that it was the doorman downstairs since the only other person who ever called at this number was her mother. It was rather soon for her take-out order to have arrived yet, but she didn't know what else it could be.

"Ms. Cabot, this is Donnie down at the desk. There's a visitor here to see you, a Detective Benson. Should I let her up?"

Alex's mind completely blanked for a second before too many thoughts to keep track of started whirling around. What was Olivia doing here? Should she even let the detective up? There were so many ways this could go that would be in direct violation of what Alex had been trying to avoid by staying home today. Unfortunately, her rational mind didn't seem to be controlling her mouth at the moment as she said, "let her up." Unable and unwilling to take it back, Alex sat back on her couch and waited for her destiny to arrive.

/-/-/

Olivia had tried to get past the doorman with her badge, feeling the slightest bit guilty for using the power that came with her profession but not enough to stop her from trying it. She'd been both pleased and disappointed when the guy at the desk had insisted she wait for Alex's permission, unless she had a warrant. Olivia had been concerned that Alex wouldn't want to see her if she knew that she was coming, so she'd tried for the surprise attack first.

The smug pleasure that had suffused her when the man had hung up the phone and keyed the elevator for her, telling her the apartment number, was still with her when she knocked on Alex's door. She'd been nearly certain that the ADA would try to avoid her as much as possible after yesterday. It didn't even occur to her that Alex might have invited her up to berate her for the show she'd put on yesterday in her office.

When Alex opened the door, she was wearing a pair of comfortable lounging pants and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her feet were bare, and Olivia loved the slightly disheveled and relaxed look. It was only when she looked into Alex's wild blue eyes that she realized the attorney was anything but relaxed. Alex looked damn near ready to jump out of her skin – or maybe to jump somebody.

Seeing Alex look so unsteady almost had Olivia regretting her decision to come by today to tease the attorney some more… almost. She was now more certain than ever that Alex would benefit from their game, that it would do Alex some good to give in to her baser instincts and have some fun every once in a while. Because while Olivia was dying from wanting Alex so much, she certainly didn't look like a caged animal, which was what Alex was beginning to resemble. She needed to learn that passion wasn't a bad thing to have or give free rein to sometimes.

"Would you like something to drink?" Alex asked, already turning away and heading for her kitchen. She didn't turn her back fast enough to prevent Olivia from seeing the steely hand of her control fighting for dominance in her eyes though. It was so odd how this one woman made Alex's control rear its head while at the same time made her want to give it all up.

Olivia followed Alex to the kitchen, not allowing the ADA to regroup in private, knowing that she needed to press her advantage while she could. She waited for Alex to face her before crowding the blonde back against the countertop. Alex had nowhere to put her hands except on the counter behind her unless she wanted to grab onto Olivia, and she knew that wasn't a safe decision.

"Back off, Liv," Alex whispered, her voice loud enough for Olivia to hear, but not nearly as forceful as she'd meant for it to be. It was sad that even she could tell that she didn't mean it, and was just saying it because it was what she expected of herself. She gripped the counter harder as Olivia leaned her torso closer to her own.

"I don't think you really mean that, Lex," Olivia said as she grazed her lips over Alex's forehead. "You've been thinking about me non-stop since yesterday, haven't you?" she asked as she pulled back to look at her. "I know because I haven't stopped thinking about it, about you."

Alex couldn't control the flush that crept up her neck to her face as she remembered exactly how much she'd thought about Olivia, and what she'd done while thinking about the handsome detective. She tried to look away, afraid that Olivia could read how guilty she was in her eyes, but Olivia cupped her chin and forced her to maintain eye contact.

Olivia read the embarrassment clearly in Alex's eyes and made a guess as to why it was there. "Did you touch yourself, Alex? Did you think of me while you pleasured yourself?" She could read the answers to her softly spoken questions in the deepening blush on Alex's face and couldn't believe the rush she got from knowing that truth.

Alex finally pried her fingers off the counter at her back and grasped onto Olivia's waist, imagining she could feel the skin ripple beneath her fingers even though she was only touching the detective's clothes. She was tired of fighting her rampant desires and leaned in to capture Olivia's lips with her own. Maybe if she just gave in, she could finally get some peace, though if she were really honest with herself, Alex knew that this wasn't just about regaining her equilibrium anymore.

Olivia returned Alex's hungry kiss, surprised by the blonde's unleashed ardor. For a moment she was just following Alex's lead, unable to take possession of the fierce kiss and amazed at how demanding Alex was. She took the lead as she slipped her tongue into Alex's mouth, savoring the blonde's unique taste as she pulled her closer.

In little time, Alex had caged one of Olivia's thighs between her own and began rubbing herself against the hard muscles, desperate for the friction that would give her release, a release not granted by her own hands. Olivia's involuntary reaction was to flex the muscles, giving Alex a harder surface to rock against. But once she regained control of her body, she gently pushed Alex away from her, the blonde's disappointed whimpers almost crumbling her resolve.

"Not yet, Lex," Olivia whispered harshly against Alex's temple, trying to catch her breath and keep Alex's lower body as far from her own as possible least she give in. "I haven't won yet, remember?" she said as she finally extracted completely from Alex. Olivia couldn't resist putting one last quick kiss on Alex's stunned lips before walking away. And as she left the apartment, purposely not looking back so she wouldn't change her mind, Olivia hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

The next two days were pure torture for Alex. Although she and Olivia didn't meet face to face, the detective found other creative ways to keep in touch. The morning after Olivia's unannounced visit to her apartment and their heated make-out session, Alex found an arrangement of flowers waiting for her. Although there were some lovely, long-stemmed roses tucked in the center of the bouquet, the main body of the arrangement was made up of carnations, lilies, and hydrangeas. Alex had received enough flowers from would-be admirers in the past to realize that it was an expensive display.

Instead of getting rid of them, as she had done more often than not in the past, Alex let the flowers sit on her desk. Unfortunately, they reminded her constantly of Olivia, which was probably what the detective had intended when she bought them. They also made the room smell lovely, though, so she couldn't really complain.

When she returned to her office after lunch at a nearby sandwich shop, Alex found a note slipped under her door. That was daring, considering that someone else like EADA Liz Donnelly easily could have picked it up, but Alex's heart leapt when she read it anyway. '_I thought about you again last night, but I know that my imagination will pale in comparison with the reality. Friday can't come fast enough.'_ Even though the flowers and the note weren't explicitly addressed to her or labeled as being from Olivia (for which Alex was thankful, since it meant that they were less likely to be outed), it was obvious that the detective had left them.

The morning of the second day was even worse. At the ungodly hour of 6:00 AM, Alex fumbled for her keys and started to open her office door when she noticed a medium-sized brown envelope taped beneath her nameplate. Glancing around covertly to make sure that no one was watching her – heh, like anyone would have arrived before her this morning, she thought wryly – Alex picked up the packet and opened it. The ADA gasped as she reached inside and felt silky fabric. She pulled her hand out, bringing two identical black silk scarves with it. The meaning behind the gift couldn't have been clearer. Although she couldn't give a reason why, even to herself, Alex kept the envelope and the scarves inside her briefcase and carried them around with her for the rest of the day.

By Wednesday morning, she was nearly crawling over the furniture. Her brain was stuck on Olivia, and she couldn't concentrate on work at all. She could only imagine that the detective was facing similar difficulties. "Well, Alex, you'll have a chance to find out in another twenty minutes," the attorney said to herself, rearranging her briefs for what felt like the thousandth time. Although Alex and Olivia hadn't been in the same room since the kiss, they were about to be thrust together for about an hour. Alex had known that Olivia was scheduled to testify during one of her court appearances, but she had tried to push that thought from her mind. Thinking about Olivia made her nervous. At least they would be in a professional setting with other people, so there was no chance of another impromptu make-out session... but Alex wasn't sure whether that knowledge made her feel relieved or disappointed.

A knock on the door almost made Alex jump out of her skin. She tried to straighten the stack of papers on her desk and hoped that her voice didn't sound too shaky when she called out for whomever it was to come in. She was both excited and frustrated when the knocker turned out to be Olivia, who was wearing a skirt and her nicest pair of heels. Even dressed in a more feminine outfit, the detective's look could only be described as predatory. "Hello, Counselor. I thought you might want some company on your way to Seligman's court."

The last thing Alex wanted right now was company, particularly distracting company like Olivia, but her body seemed to disagree. Its response to Olivia was obvious, and Alex was grateful that she had possessed the forethought to wear a nicely padded bra. Her underwear and stockings were another matter. She would have to consider investing in panty liners if she was going to continue this dance with Olivia. "I was just about to leave," she said, not wanting to spend any more time alone with Olivia than she had to, particularly in the confines of her office. She didn't trust either of them to keep their hands to themselves, and now wasn't the time or place.

_Just hold it together until Friday,_ Alex thought. _Then you can get this out of your system and life will be back to normal._ The ADA knew that she was lying to herself, but if that was what it took to get through the next hour, so be it. She had a job to do, even if this particular court case could almost be deemed 'lighthearted' compared with some of the sick perps she prosecuted. It was an open and shut indecent exposure case, and she had no clue why the guy wouldn't pay his fine and get on with his life. He had insisted on a court date, and since Olivia had collared him in Central Park, her presence had been requested.

/-/-/

It was just past noon when court was adjourned, the decision coming down in favor of Alex and the State. Olivia walked out next to Alex, keeping pace with the always-determined strides of the long-legged blonde. "Want to grab some lunch?" Olivia asked, grabbing at the convenient excuse to spend more time with the ADA. Alex stopped and turned towards the detective, raising a pale eyebrow in question. "I promise to be on good behavior and keep my hands to myself," Olivia said, holding her hands up defensively.

"Your words are damn near as dangerous as your hands," Alex muttered under her breath, doubting that she would ever be able to forget what happened in her office last Saturday. She knew she should just give some excuse about having work to do, but even though she was still smarting from Olivia's rejection on Sunday night, she wanted to spend more time with her. Alex didn't think she'd ever felt more desirable than she did when Olivia looked at her – it was good for her ego, but she feared she might end up disappointing Olivia.

"Come on, Alex. You've got to eat," Olivia tried to reason when Alex didn't immediately answer her. The detective wanted to get to know Alex better, and not just in a way she could exploit this coming Friday. She wanted to know what made Alex tick outside of the bedroom as well as outside of the courtroom. Since she'd really been looking in the past couple of days, Olivia saw a woman just waiting to find someone who deserved her trust and she wanted to be that person for Alex.

Olivia felt a shot of pleasure run through her when Alex nodded her consent. "I know the perfect place," Olivia said as she steered Alex out of the building and towards her car. It was one of her favorite places, a little deli that got a decent amount of foot traffic but also had a quieter, sit down area with wait-staff, which was where she was hoping to eat so she could just talk to Alex for a little while.

As they ate, Alex was surprised at how much she talked about herself. She was usually pretty tight-lipped about her personal life, but then again she didn't usually allow people up into her apartment either and Olivia had finagled that. Almost before she knew it, the lunch hour was well behind her and she was still sitting, talking with Olivia, not particularly caring that she should have already been back to her office. It was kind of freeing to bend the rules she had instituted for herself since as far back as she could remember, and was surprised that she didn't feel any anxiety about it.

They were just about to leave when a pressing question entered Alex's mind, one that she just couldn't ignore. "Olivia, why did you stop on Sunday night?" She was embarrassed to ask, afraid that she would sound too needy, but she also couldn't stand thinking about it all the time, wondering if she'd done something wrong or if Olivia was just playing with her. Alex knew that this whole wager had started off as a game to both of them, but it was becoming something more to her, and she hoped to Olivia as well.

Olivia was struck by the uncertainty in Alex's voice and knew that she had to be careful how she answered this question. She was worried that being too honest would scare Alex away, because the reason she'd stopped was that she wanted more from Alex. More of everything. She wanted to see more of Alex lounging around her apartment in the evenings and on the weekends. She wanted to be able to kiss Alex whenever she wanted to, even in public – to have more than a professional relationship with the amazing, intelligent ADA. And while she constantly wanted to make love to Alex, she wanted more than just a one-night stand, more than just an emotionless coupling meant to satisfy raging hormones.

So she went with the truth, but didn't expound upon her answer. "You weren't ready," Olivia said softly, hoping that sometime, preferably soon, Alex would be willing to give a real relationship a try.

"Oh, I was ready," Alex said before she could censor herself and felt her face heat slightly. She wasn't used to talking about sex, but, particularly with how Olivia had describe in achingly vivid detail what she wanted to do to her on Friday night, Alex felt oddly comfortable talking about it with Liv. That wasn't to say she wasn't still a little shy about it, but she really liked the openness she felt with Olivia.

The detective smiled at Alex's involuntary utterance and was unaccountably happy that the attorney didn't look away after she said it. Even if Alex wasn't consciously aware of it yet, she was beginning to trust Olivia with the most private parts of herself and Olivia took that as a very good sign. "I'm glad," she said with a grin and a playful, suggestive shake of her eyebrows, which had the desired effect of making Alex laugh. "Then let's just say I wasn't ready. When I am, I want to be sure I can make you feel like no one else ever has."

Alex loved how Olivia could so simply put her at ease. And she knew that even though the detective was being playful, Olivia really meant what she said about wanting Alex to feel good. It was kind of nice to be the focus of someone else's passion to the extent that they wanted to please her above all else. "As long as you didn't do it just because I said the same thing to you on Saturday," Alex said.

Olivia looked slightly taken aback. "You thought I was getting back at you for when you shut me down the day before?" She saw the somewhat guilty look on Alex's face as the blonde nodded almost imperceptibly. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm not nearly so noble. If it had been all about me, I wouldn't have even waited to get you into your bedroom. I would've taken you right there on your kitchen counter."

In Alex's eyes, Olivia could see that the blonde believed her and that relieved her in some way. She stood up and Alex followed suit. As they exited the deli and walked towards her car, Olivia went ahead to block Alex from opening her door. She crowded close to the blonde, but kept them from physically touching, and spoke softly next to Alex's ear. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, Alex," Olivia said, hoping that the attorney believed her and knew that she meant both physically and emotionally.

"I know," Alex answered and Olivia opened her door for her. On the quiet drive back to Alex's office, the attorney was consumed by her inner thoughts, which all seemed to focus around the fact that she really believed Olivia. She'd never trusted anyone as much as Olivia, and right now the depth of that trust scared Alex. Her body couldn't wait for Friday, but her heart was starting to dread it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

On Friday morning, Alex was a nervous wreck. To her surprise, fear, and anticipation, Olivia had managed to keep her nose clean for the last two days of their bet. It was actually nice not to fight with the detective every other day over work, but her week had been restless anyway because of their constant back and forth sexual banter. At first, Alex had been sure Olivia would fail. In fact, she had hoped for it, afraid of what paying up would mean. Then, secretly – and perhaps she had felt this way all along – she had started praying that Olivia would succeed. As much as she tried to deny it, Alex couldn't ignore the need that had been steadily building in her body over the past seven days. She was still terrified, but her fears and doubts were rapidly being eclipsed by desire.

To take back at least a little bit of her slipping control, Alex had decided to meet Olivia on her own terms, unwilling to give the detective another opportunity to trap her in her office. She walked into the bullpen with her head held high and her spine straight, even though she was technically the loser in this situation. Olivia was sitting at her desk, and when she looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Alex, a seductive, almost smug smile spread across her face. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she gave the attorney a long, slow perusal, obviously liking what she saw. "Hello, Counselor. What brings you to see us this morning? I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Alex glanced around to make sure that no one was paying attention to them. Elliot was on the phone, and Cragen was shut away in his office. Fin and Munch were nowhere to be seen. Everyone else seemed to be involved with their own work. "No, I think that I might be the one in trouble this time," Alex admitted. "I just stopped by to find out when you wanted to collect your winnings."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Collect my winnings? And I'm flattered by your visit, but is there a reason you decided to come see me in person instead of calling?"

"I was preempting a visit from you," Alex said. "In light of recent events, I thought a more... public meeting might be prudent." Her hands twitched. Even with everyone else in the room, it was hard to resist the impulse to run her fingers through Olivia's dark hair. Alex's eyes kept wandering towards her lips, remembering how they had tasted during their last kiss. Delicious, just as she imagined the rest of Olivia would taste... The ADA shook her head briefly to clear her thoughts.

"You're free tonight?" the detective drawled, still looking very pleased with herself.

"I cleared my schedule."

Olivia decided that the least she could do was let Alex submit in a place that was comfortable for her. "Eight o' clock, then. I'll be at your place."

"It's a date." Unfortunately, Alex didn't realize how that response might have been interpreted until she was already half way out of the squad room.

/-/-/

Alex spent almost two hours that evening making sure the apartment was perfect. It wasn't so much the need to impress Olivia, but sheer nerves that drove her to clean the entire bathroom and vacuum the floors. At least, that was the lie she told herself. Truthfully, she cared a lot about what Olivia thought. Maybe more than was wise.

When the doorbell rang ten minutes early, Alex nearly jumped out of her skin. She tried to calm her breathing, willing her heartbeat to slow down. The ADA had made a deliberate decision to wear her work clothes from earlier that day, not wanting to seem overeager, but Olivia didn't need to know that she had washed them, taken a shower, and put on a fresh pair of matching lingerie underneath that she thought the detective might appreciate.

Olivia was standing in the hallway, obviously having gotten past the front desk more easily this time since Alex had informed them she would be having a guest that afternoon. They stared at each other for a long moment before the ADA took a step back, realizing that Olivia couldn't come in if she kept standing in the doorway like a nervous idiot. "You're trembling," the detective murmured, closing the door behind her and stepping close to Alex. She ran her hands along the attorney's outer arms, and Alex impulsively wished that her suit jacket would disappear so she could feel Olivia's touch against her bare skin. "I know we had a bet, but I want you to know that I would never, ever force you. If you can't handle this, or if I do something you don't like, we'll stop."

Instead of making her feel relieved, Olivia's reassurances made Alex even more nervous and uncomfortable. Giving explicit consent made it seem more and more like this was all her idea, and part of her still wasn't comfortable with that. The blonde caught Olivia's hands with hers and held them. "You're a good woman, Liv. But please... don't keep asking... I'll stop you if I need to, but could you just..." Alex let go of the detective's hands and gestured vaguely, not sure how to put her feelings into words.

Olivia smirked. "All right. I won't keep asking you what is and isn't all right. I'll make you beg for what you want instead." For some reason, Alex shivered in response to the threat... promise... whatever Olivia had just given her. She knew that there would be no denying she was an active participant in this. Olivia wouldn't let her pretend to be coerced in order to shirk responsibility for her own choices.

"You can't just fuck me and gloat about it, can you? It would be so much simpler..."

"Oh, I'll fuck you," Olivia growled, moving even closer and pressing their bodies together, her lips a breath away from Alex's. "Better than you've ever had. But I want more." She didn't elaborate on what that 'more' was, but Alex got the idea when Olivia finally claimed her lips in a firm, confident kiss. Alex was afraid her legs would give out, and she sagged slightly against her soon-to-be lover's chest, gripping her shoulders to try and maintain her balance.

Olivia only released Alex's lips when she realized she needed to get them to a bedroom, and the slight separation that would require wasn't an entirely bad idea. She'd had a week to think about this and had promised herself that she would savor every moment, but it was difficult to go slow when her body demanded now and Alex certainly wasn't putting up any protests. "Bedroom, Alex," Olivia said, indescribably pleased when it took Alex a moment to comprehend the simple request. It wasn't that Olivia was averse to having sex somewhere other than in a bed, in fact she quite enjoyed it sometimes, but this first time with Alex was going to be done properly and not some quickie on the couch or against a wall.

Alex clasped Olivia's hand and led her to the bedroom. She had a feeling those few moments it took to get there were the last where she would be leading tonight and the thought sent a shiver of anticipation through her body. Alex had never wanted to be with a lover more and it spoke volumes of her trust that she was allowing Olivia free rein to have and do whatever she pleased.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

As soon as they crossed the threshold to Alex's bedroom, Olivia drew the blonde against her once more, fusing their mouths together and gently lapping at Alex's bottom lip until the attorney granted her tongue entrance. Olivia couldn't help but smile into the kiss when she tasted the minty flavor of Alex's mouth, knowing that the attorney had indeed readied herself for tonight. She loved how Alex chased her tongue when she withdrew it into her own mouth, enjoying the ingrained aggressiveness that even now Alex couldn't completely suppress.

Alex groaned her disapproval when Olivia pulled back and the brunette nipped her bottom lip for the protest. Displaying a confidently smug smile, Olivia slipped Alex's suit jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, tossing it haphazardly on the floor, planning on keeping Alex too busy to let her complain about the wrinkles it would cause. Next, she pulled Alex's shirt from her skirt and made quick work of the buttons. It followed the same route as her jacket and Olivia got her first look at how flawlessly perfect Alex was.

"Red, nice choice," Olivia commented as she took in Alex's lace brassiere, the bright color contrasting nicely with Alex's pale skin tone. She saw the light flush start in Alex's chest at her compliment and knew that the attorney had chosen to wear the lingerie specifically because she knew Olivia would be viewing it. Wanting to pull Alex away from her self-conscious thoughts, Olivia brought her hand up to trail over Alex's stomach, feeling the muscles quiver under her light caress, on her way to cup a lace covered breast.

"Perfect," Olivia breathed when her hand covered the small globe. She gently tugged on the erect nipple through the material before the need to feel only Alex's flesh consumed her and she quickly flicked the bra open, tossing it on top of the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Olivia just looked for a moment, not wanting to stare too long for fear of making Alex uncomfortable, but unable to resist enjoying Alex's beauty and encouraged by her clear arousal.

For her part, Alex stood relatively motionless under Olivia's caressing gaze, not feeling the need to cover herself as she usually would with any of her past lovers. The vulnerability she shared with Olivia didn't make her feel nauseas; it actually made her feel loved. And although a bet had led to this moment, Alex knew that she was handing control over to Olivia instead of Olivia taking what she had won. The distinction was a small but vital one.

"Even more beautiful than I thought," Olivia said as she admired the fresh expanse of pale skin and the soft curves of Alex's newly exposed upper body. She was pleased that Alex wasn't acting shy or uncertain, and actually seemed to appreciate the fact that Olivia was looking. Remembering that Alex didn't want her to ask for permission every step of the way, she reached out and caressed the ADA's right breast, cupping it in her hand and feeling the tip stiffen against her palm. When Alex's head fell back slightly and she let out a long, low moan of approval, Olivia's other hand did the same. "I want to see more," she said, continuing to knead the attorney's breasts.

Alex didn't want Olivia to stop touching her, and she made a soft noise of complaint in the back of her throat when the detective's hands left her breasts, but when they moved to pull down her skirt, she hurried to lift her hips. Olivia's eyes seemed to burn a hole through the thin fabric of her panties, and if they didn't, Alex was sure that the heat coming from between her legs certainly would. Without pausing for confirmation, Olivia cupped her hand between Alex's legs and squeezed, letting out a low groan when she felt the soaked material. "You're wet for me," she growled, finding and massaging the hard point of Alex's clitoris briefly through the fabric. "You have no idea how much that turns me on..."

"Please, I want to see you, too..." the ADA pleaded, feeling particularly vulnerable since Olivia was still completely dressed and she was down to her underwear. She had to admit that it added a nice flavor to their power dynamic, but she desperately wanted to see the detective unclothed and touch her bare skin without any barriers.

Olivia had no intention of stripping completely yet, because she wanted all of the attention to be on Alex first, but she decided to give the attorney at least a little of what she craved. She gripped the hem of her pullover and yanked it up over her head, not caring if she messed up her hair in the process. Alex groaned with disappointment, both at the loss of the touch between her legs and the sight of the undershirt that Olivia had yet to remove once the first was out of the way. Breaking away from her submissive mindset for a moment, Alex tugged at that shirt as well, desperately wanting Olivia to take it off. Olivia gripped her wrists and held them between their warm bodies, forcing her to stop. "Ah, ah... not yet. One night, spent at my discretion, remember?"

"I want more than one night," Alex blurted out, her eyes widening in surprise and horror at what she had said out loud. She immediately moved to clasp her hands over her mouth, but Olivia held them in place, refusing to let go of her wrists.

Not wanting the blonde to be frightened or unsure of herself, Olivia leaned forward to brush her lips against Alex's cheek. "Good," she breathed into her new lover's ear, "because I want more, too. It's nice to hear I've already got you thinking about next time. I know I'm good, but it's still an ego boost." Alex nearly sobbed with relief. Olivia felt at least some of the strong, confusing, horrible, wonderful things she did, and the admission changed from humiliating to freeing. She appreciated the casual but honest and reassuring way that Olivia had responded.

"I want you to lie down on your back, hands above your head and legs apart. Where are those ties I gave you?"

Alex had no problem obeying the order to lie down or to place her hands out of the way, but she froze for a second at the order to spread her legs. She still had her panties on, but that wasn't much protection, and she would be exposed. All it took was one moment, where she locked eyes with Olivia and saw the gentleness in those beautiful brown eyes, to make her obey that final request. Alex knew that she could stop this at any time for any reason, and just knowing that Olivia would honor her promise was enough. And Alex wanted so damn much to feel Olivia against her… inside her.

"They're in the top drawer." Olivia heard Alex say the words in a strong, but slightly quavering voice. She liked knowing that Alex was turned on by the thought of what was coming next and leaned down to give Alex a reassuring kiss before opening the bedside drawer to pull out the black silk scarves she'd given to the attorney earlier this week.

Olivia gently pulled Alex's arm up towards the bedpost, running her hand teasingly along the arm until she looped one end of a scarf around the blonde's wrist. She made sure the binding wasn't too tight but also wouldn't come easily undone if Alex tugged on it during the course of Olivia's exploration. The detective trailed her hand all over Alex's body as she slowly walked around to the other side of the bed to complete the same process with the attorney's other wrist. Olivia let Alex test her knots, giving her time to ask for them to be loosened if she was uncomfortable.

When Alex just settled deeper into the bed, adjusting to her new splayed position, Olivia continued with her seduction. She knew that Alex wanted her to shed more of her clothing, but she didn't want to take the time when Alex was so perfectly laid out for pleasure, just as she had always dreamed. Olivia knelt on the bed between the blonde's spread thighs and leaned over Alex to take command of her lips once again. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of kissing Alex, loving how responsive her girl was and hoping it would translate to the rest of her body as well.

Alex loved how Olivia looked above her, so commanding, so in control, so incredibly sexy. She was actually enjoying being at the detective's mercy, even as she wished that Olivia would hurry things along and give her attention where she needed it the most. There was no suppressing the moan that escaped her when Olivia moved down her body and took one of her nipples into her mouth while using a hand to play with the other. As Olivia continued to lavish attention to her chest, Alex was amazed that the detective spent so much time discovering what she liked. She'd always considered this just a standard element of foreplay, but Olivia made it into an art form.

Olivia moved down the attorney's body when the change in Alex's breathing indicated that she was closing in on her threshold of pleasure. The detective wanted to draw it out. She licked and nibbled her way down Alex's abdomen, loving the way the muscles trembled in anticipation under her touch. Alex strained against her restraints and lifted her hips, encouraging Olivia lower. It seemed as though nothing could make Olivia go at any pace other than her own, but Alex couldn't stop trying. "Please," Alex begged, looking down at Olivia with pleading eyes.

"Since you asked so nicely..."

Olivia did not keep her lover waiting any longer. She dipped her head and nuzzled Alex's folds through the wet fabric of her panties. The blonde's hips bucked, and Olivia pressed down just above Alex's waist, urging the attorney to keep her pelvis still. "You were being so good," she purred against the material of Alex's underwear, which was doing nothing to hide her excitement. "Don't ruin it now."

Alex let out a soft sob of disappointment and arousal as she realized that Olivia wasn't going to give her what she wanted unless she begged for it and agreed to go at the detective's pace. Normally, not being in control or not having her way made Alex angry and upset, but now it only excited her. When Olivia bent her head again, Alex made every effort to keep her pelvis from rocking up against the broad, flat licks that the brunette was delivering through her lingerie.

Since Olivia had appreciated her request for more last time, seeing it as a victory whenever cracks showed in the controlled, calm mask Alex usually wore, she decided to try the tactic again, not caring how she sounded or what Olivia might think of her. She hated to beg, but the thought of enduring any more of this blissful torture was even more unbearable. "Liv, Liv – please... I need more - ohhh..." She groaned as the detective rewarded her pleas by sucking the hard point of her clitoris through the panties that still acted as a barrier. Alex's arms pulled against the ties binding them to the headboard, wanting to thread her fingers through Olivia's hair, but she couldn't escape.

More than pleased with herself, Olivia moved back just a few inches, gazing up Alex's body to take in the full effect of her ministrations. Alex's hips were twitching ever so slightly, the band of muscle across her abdomen tightening and releasing as she tried not to move. There was a trail of red marks where Olivia's teeth and lips had explored her stomach. Her breasts rose and fell with each shallow, desperate breath, and the hard pink tips of her breasts pointed towards the ceiling. Her head was thrown back, as if she couldn't bear to look down at Olivia's head between her legs.

"All right, I guess you've earned a little relief," Olivia said, trying not to sound too eager as she pulled down the straps of Alex's panties, lowering them past her thighs. Alex turned her head to the side, trying to bury her face in the pillow so that she wouldn't have to see Olivia's expression as the detective removed the last barrier, revealing all of her. Olivia had other ideas. "Look at me, baby."

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Alex forced herself to look down, feeling like her heart was about to pound out of her chest, but she managed to meet Olivia's eyes. While she'd expected to see desire in those beautiful brown eyes, Alex hadn't believed anyone could convey such longing with just a look and she shivered as unfamiliar emotions shot through her body. There was no doubt in her mind that Olivia wanted her, and Alex realized that she'd never felt passion so acutely as when her detective looked at her, as though she felt both her own and Olivia's.

While Alex looked down at her with stormy blue eyes that had turned an amazingly dark shade of cobalt, Olivia lowered her mouth to Alex's mound, not yet touching but so close that she knew the blonde could feel her every breath. Olivia flicked her gaze down to between Alex's legs, groaning softly at her first unveiled look of how ready Alex was for her, of how excited she made her lover.

Alex was beautifully swollen and wonderfully wet, and Olivia had to clamp down on her control to keep from immediately closing that last half-inch to taste the amazing woman beneath her. She moved her hands from Alex's hips to place them on either side of Alex's labia, reverently pulling the folds apart and exposing her erect clitoris. Olivia could feel the muscles in Alex's hips trembling as they longed to push up and make contact with the detective's mouth, but Alex continued to obey and kept them pressed to the bed, letting Olivia do whatever she wished.

Tearing her gaze away from Alex's wet center, Olivia looked up the lithe body beneath her and saw that the attorney was still watching her. Alex was being so good – following all of her directions – and Olivia wanted to reward them both. "Keep watching, sweetheart," she said, her voice husky and unable to reach above a whisper, but she knew Alex heard her.

At the first glide of her tongue through Alex's slick folds, Olivia felt the muscles in her lover's stomach and thighs contract violently, undoubtedly trying to stave off an immediate orgasm. The broken sob that ripped from Alex's throat made Olivia glance up momentarily to make sure she was okay. She was balanced on a razor's edge between pleasure and pain, but there was nothing in her expression that said she wanted Olivia to stop – in fact she might kill the detective if Olivia stopped.

Alex's breathing came fast and shallow as she accepted the double torture of seeing and feeling what Olivia was doing to her, continuing to obey the order to watch. She pulled at her restraints, not trying to get away, but desperately wanting to run her fingers through the detective's hair. It wasn't that Olivia needed direction, she was more than masterful at what she was doing, but Alex longed for a more solid connection with her. Alex wanted Olivia to know exactly how wonderful she was making her feel and to share that ecstasy with her.

"Please, Liv... more."

Olivia growled low in her throat and continued her attention with renewed vigor. She had imagined what it would be like to make love to Alex before, to drive the attorney so crazy that she would discard her icy façade and lose herself in pleasure, but her fantasies had nothing on reality. Seeing such a strong woman deliberately making herself vulnerable and pleading for her touch made Olivia's head swim. Although she didn't want Alex to come quickly, she couldn't resist taking the ADA's clitoris between her lips and lashing the hard bud with her tongue.

The detective paused when she sensed that Alex was close, letting go of the sensitive bundle of nerves with a soft pop. "Normally, I would just take you first and ask questions later," she hummed against the blonde's heat, "because you drive me crazy, and I did win you for a night because of our bet... but since you've been so good, why don't you tell me how you want it?"

Alex tried to respond that Olivia had her for forever if she wanted, not just one night, but her voice was lost in a choked sob as her new lover's fingers took the place of her tongue, gently stroking her and rocking the swollen bundle of her clitoris beneath its pink hood.

Sensing Alex's dilemma, Olivia wasn't shy about offering a few suggestions. "There are so many things I could do to you, all bound and spread for me..." The brunette gave Alex a moment to imagine them as she ran her tongue through the attorney's folds along with her fingers, combining fleeting moments of physical stimulation with a barrage of words. Words were Alex's currency, and if the proof coating her hand was any indication, they were one path to bringing her sexual bliss.

"I could just keep rubbing you like this and see what happens," Olivia purred, letting the tips of her fingers curl just inside Alex's entrance, teasing at penetration. "Although I think I already know what the result will be... I can't wait to make you come all over my hand, squeezing my fingers..."

'Then why don't you?' Alex wanted to say, but her voice was completely gone. She could only moan as Olivia's fingertips circled and circled, pressing in ever so slightly and then pulling away. She hissed with a mixture of pleasure and slight pain as they moved up to rub the hardened nub above her entrance again. This time, Olivia didn't back off.

"Or I could strap down the rest of you. It would be so nice to see those gorgeous ankles tied to the bed. Pity you don't have some kind of spreader bar, or..."

Olivia's fingers moved away completely, and Alex nearly cried. Her voice returned with a vengeance. "No! I – please... don't stop... I want... Liv!" But the brunette was on a mission. She crawled back up Alex's body, pausing to flick one of her nipples sharply before removing one of the pillows from the top of the bed that wasn't behind Alex's head. After coaxing Alex's pelvis up, which wasn't difficult, she eased it beneath the straining ADA's hips, putting her on even more prominent display.

"Ah, now that's better," Olivia purred. "I want you completely open for me. Maybe I'll keep the pillow there when I eventually get around to fucking you." The harsh word sent a lance of pleasure through Alex's abdomen, even though she knew that this was far more than just 'fucking'.

Now that her voice was back, even if she couldn't form complete sentences, she managed to breathe out one word. "How?"

The detective smirked, her hand returning back between Alex's legs and giving her the touch she had denied before, sliding two fingers inside of her with little warning. Alex moaned and practically melted into the bed, trying to push further down onto Olivia's fingers and grinding against the heel of Olivia's hand. "How am I going to fuck you?" she asked, beginning a heavy push and thrust and curling her fingertips on every outstroke. "Well, I figure this is a pretty good start, but I plan on finishing you with something more... prominent. Maybe from behind. I've thought a lot about thrusting inside of you while you're on your hands and knees, rocking back against me, begging for me to take you harder."

Alex moaned at the mental images Olivia portrayed, having imagined them herself in the past few days, but her own thoughts hadn't come close to evoking the volatile reaction in her body that Olivia's words were. It was so hard to concentrate on anything other than Olivia's fingers stroking so perfectly inside of her, but she tried to focus on the detective's words. She wanted to tell Olivia that she could have whatever she wanted, that there was nothing she wanted more than to be taken by her new lover in every way imaginable. Unfortunately, her voice was no longer under her control and she could only gasp out her most urgent needs. "Please… let me come."

Olivia felt herself melt at the plea, loving that Alex wasn't just begging, but was asking permission to take her pleasure. The blonde could no longer control the jerking of her hips as she sought her release and Olivia was already impressed that Alex had held on this long. She lowered her head and captured the attorney's mouth in a possessive kiss, letting Alex know in no uncertain terms that she was hers, and not just for tonight.

Increasing the depth and force of her thrusts, Olivia positioned her thumb over Alex's straining clit. She had been so good and had exceeded Olivia's wildest expectations, and now Olivia wanted to reward her. The detective broke the kiss, loving Alex's little whimper of protest, and moved her lips to the blonde's ear, lightly biting the lobe. "Come, Alex. Come for me," she commanded.

Olivia pulled back just far enough that she could watch Alex's face as her beautiful, precious lover came apart. Alex's expressive blue eyes remained locked with Olivia's for as long as she could keep them open, and Olivia knew that she'd never shared pleasure like this before, knew that she wanted to give Alex everything for trusting her with this. Olivia felt the loss of that connection when Alex threw her head back and cried out Olivia's name, but the flood of wetness into her hand and the violent contractions of Alex's sex around her fingers made her soul soar.

As Alex's body trembled in the aftermath, Olivia reached up with her left hand and untied the scarves, leaving her right hand nestled between her lover's thighs, still feeling the fluttering of strong muscles in the wake of Alex's waning orgasm. She held Alex close, having never felt happier than when Alex weakly embraced her back. "You're so beautiful," she whispered against flushed, pale skin, feeling more at ease than she ever had before even though she could feel how on edge her own body was after watching Alex climax.

It took Alex a few minutes to catch her breath, but once she had, she savored the feel of Olivia pressed so close against her, resenting the clothes that the detective still wore for her inability to touch flesh. As Alex finally came back into control of her body, she realized that Olivia's body was as taut as a bowstring and the detective was quivering with suppressed desire. "You're trembling, love," she whispered against Olivia's temple, unconsciously using the endearment but feeling how right it was as a wave of calm washed over her.

Olivia couldn't say anything and just held Alex tighter to her, needing to get control of herself before she pushed Alex too quickly to satisfy her own raging desires. She gasped in a breath when she felt Alex's hands shift down her torso to come together at the fastening of her slacks, the blonde's nimble fingers running along the seam over her heat. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked, as if she didn't know. She wanted to protect Alex from the primal side of her that was ready to burst free, that only ever seemed to rear its head when she was with Alex.

Alex slipped her hands beneath Olivia's thin undershirt, sensing that her detective wasn't quite ready for her to touch her any lower, and gently caressed the rippling muscles of Olivia's strong abdomen. Olivia shivered in pleasure at the touch and Alex continued her soothing ministrations. "Will you let me taste you? Please, Olivia." There was nothing Alex wanted more at the moment then to take Olivia in her mouth, to give her lover the same incredible pleasure that she'd just had, but this was Olivia's show and she would only do it if given permission. And while Alex could sense Olivia's control slipping, she found that she loved being at the detective's command and trusted Olivia not to push her too far.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

There was nothing Olivia's body wanted more than to feel Alex's tongue on her, but she also wanted to make sure that she wouldn't lose control and push Alex past her limits. Seeing the hunger in Olivia's eyes that the detective was straining to hold back, Alex began to unbutton Olivia's pants, grazing the brunette's covered mound and making both of them shiver. "It's what I want," Alex said, trying to help Olivia make a quick decision. "You aren't making me do anything I don't want to do." It was easier for the attorney to admit that now than it had been just a few minutes ago, but there was no reason to hold back anymore.

Olivia reached the same conclusion and decided to trust herself. She also trusted that Alex would stop her if she was overcome with need and tried to do something she wasn't comfortable with. The detective lifted her hips, letting Alex pull her pants down over her hips, taking her underwear with them. Olivia kicked them off, not caring where they landed, and leaned back against the headboard, putting some pillows behind her for support. Spreading her legs, she patted the space between them, inviting Alex closer.

She had expected the ADA to crawl between her legs and lean in for a kiss, perhaps spend some time kissing her neck or playing with her breasts, but Alex was impatient. She settled down between Olivia's knees, draping her new lover's legs over her shoulders and staring up at her with burning blue eyes. She nuzzled Olivia's inner thigh, pressing feather-light kisses there and waiting for instruction. Olivia groaned when she realized that Alex was waiting for her permission. "Please?" Alex whispered one more time, so close to her goal that she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold off.

"Lick me," Olivia said, careful to phrase it as a command as she gave Alex permission.

Alex practically sobbed as she bent her head and swiped her tongue through Olivia's heat, parting her folds and searching for the source of the warmth and wetness she was finally allowed to enjoy. The sob turned into a groan as she felt Olivia's fingers weave through her hair, pressing her closer. Olivia's taste was warm and heavy and absolutely divine, and she couldn't seem to find enough of it to satisfy her.

Olivia clutched tight at the back of Alex's head, her inner muscles twitching sharply as the attorney's wicked tongue parted her lips and circled her entrance, pressing inside. She closed her eyes as stars exploded in front of her vision. It had been so long since she'd let go with another person like this and Olivia couldn't remember it ever having this immediate or potent an effect on her. She'd never had a problem keeping her control with a partner before, but it felt unimaginably good to give herself over to Alex.

_So good_, Alex thought as she continued her enthusiastic ministrations, humming in pleasure against Olivia's wet flesh. She'd never found the idea of submission exciting until her detective had suggested that she would beg to give herself up to Olivia. In the past, Alex had always hated it when lovers directed her movements at times like this, but with Olivia, she welcomed the guidance. She actually enjoyed – no, loved – being allowed to cater to Olivia's every desire.

Olivia's thighs were trembling and Alex could feel that she was still trying to hold back her need, to put off her release. Wanting to make her let go, Alex moved up to wrap her lips around Olivia's hard clit, gently taking it between her teeth and exerting pressure until the detective growled deep in her throat and pushed Alex more firmly against her. There were no sexier noises than those Olivia made as she teetered on the precipice of her orgasm.

"Right there, baby. Harder," Olivia commanded in a voice tinged with pain. She needed it so badly, but it had been a long time since she'd been brought this close by something other than her own hand and she feared what it meant to let go completely.

Knowing that Olivia needed a little extra push, Alex brought her hand up and quickly slid two fingers inside her lover, dragging them against Olivia's sensitive inner walls as she pulled them back out. It barely took three strokes before Olivia cried out sharply and Alex couldn't move her fingers for the clenching of her lover's inner muscles. Alex kept her mouth moving over Olivia, placing gentle strokes of her tongue along the detective's quivering clit until Olivia grumbled for her to stop.

Olivia couldn't bear to push Alex away, but she did tug at the blonde's hair until Alex stopped licking her. They both felt a cloud of contentment settle over them as Alex laid her head on Olivia's thigh, acquiescing to the brunette's need for a slight reprieve but still close enough that she was surrounded by Olivia's scent. Alex wanted to stay in this haven forever, where she always had Olivia and didn't have to think about anything else.

"Are we still alive?" Olivia croaked, running her fingers through Alex's messy hair. The thought that she was the one who had messed up the usually perfect blonde locks made her smile. Her muscles were tired and sore already, but she felt well-satisfied and her brain was pleasantly fuzzy. That didn't stop her from coaxing Alex to climb up along her body and rest her head against her chest. The ADA took a nipple between her lips and sucked for a moment, making Olivia groan in half-protest, but she let go and nuzzled into the comfortable place between Olivia's breasts.

"Is it bad that I'm already aroused again?" Alex asked, shifting her hips so that Olivia's thigh was pressing between her legs. "I'm not sure because it's never happened to me before." She had engaged in a lot of firsts already that night, but she didn't feel ready to let Olivia know that yet. Maybe after a little more time had passed. She had been with other people before, but none of them had come close to making her feel like Olivia did. They had not kindled the same seemingly unquenchable desire in her that Olivia caused effortlessly.

"I've got news for you, sweetheart," Olivia said, rubbing her thigh teasingly against Alex's heat before flipping the attorney over and supporting her weight on her elbows. She bent her head to nip Alex's throat, leaving another mark there and smiling when she pulled back to admire her handiwork. "We're not done yet. There are so many more things I want to do with you and to you now that you're mine."

Alex's body shivered at those promising words and the images they conjured. Olivia noticed, and the detective couldn't help feeling a little smug. Alex was crazy for her, just as she had promised, and it felt so good to be wanted like that. It also made her feel better about her own nearly uncontrollable desire for the ADA. Such intense feelings were usually better when they were mutual.

"What kind of things, Detective?" Alex asked, taking advantage of the freedom her hands now had and stroking the side of Olivia's cheek.

"All kinds of things... How do you feel about toys?" Olivia was slightly embarrassed that she had let that question slip so soon, but over the past week, she kept picturing herself bending Alex over various surfaces and thrusting into her with the help of a strap-on. The fantasy would work just as well in a bed, but she wasn't sure the attorney was ready for it, or if she would ever be ready.

Alex saw the nervousness cross Olivia's face momentarily and instinctively knew that she hadn't meant to ask such a question so early in their relationship. It was kind of cute that Olivia was concerned with offending her after what they'd just done and Alex continued to caress the side of Olivia's face, never faltering as she reassured her lover. "What did you have in mind?" she asked, sure that Olivia had something specific she was thinking about.

It wasn't as if Alex never thought about the same things, about the different things she wanted to do with a partner, or more specifically that things that she wanted to do with Olivia. Alex had never been big on discussing her preferences with her past lovers, had always viewed sex as something that was usually pleasurable and required in a relationship once they reached a certain point. But she'd always kept her fantasies to herself, too private to share them, and as a result had pretty much stuck to vanilla sex.

With Olivia things were already different. Alex wanted to share everything with the detective, fulfilling both their fantasies for as long as Olivia would have her. She could see the uncertainty still lurking in Olivia's eyes, could see her trying to decide how honest to be or if she should take the question back. "I'm pretty open, Liv. Tell me what you want," Alex asked, already excited by the multitude of answers she might get. While she hadn't actually practiced most of the things she was open to in bed, Alex had most definitely thought about them, and much of the time it was Olivia who was starring opposite her in those fantasies.

Olivia turned her head to kiss the palm stroking her cheek, loving that Alex was trying to soothe her. She considered that although her overwhelming desire right now was to claim Alex with a strap-on, the attorney might not enjoy that kind of penetration. When she'd entered Alex with just her fingers, her lover had been very tight and Olivia worried that something more might be too much for her. But even if it was, there was no harm in sharing her desires, and Olivia could see in Alex's beautiful blue eyes just how much she wanted to know what Olivia was thinking about.

"What I'd really like to do," Olivia began as she pushed Alex's hair back, "is to put you on your hands and knees and fuck you with a strap-on." She'd thought about not being quite so blunt, but Alex didn't push her away, and in fact her eyes widened with what could only be interest, which gave Olivia the courage to continue. "You can't possibly imagine how many times I've pictured it in my mind. It's hard to concentrate when everywhere I go, I've fantasized about it; bending you over your desk after we've fought, over my couch because we couldn't wait until we got to the bedroom, even in the precinct after everyone else has gone home for the night. It's actually embarrassing how many times I've dreamed about it, and how wet I get thinking about it."

Alex couldn't contain the shiver that zinged through her body at Olivia's words. "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked huskily, just happy that her voice worked enough for the words to be audible.

"Oh God," Olivia moaned, her voice breaking for the briefest moment at the incredibly sexy thought of claiming Alex that way. "I want you..."

"You have me."

And Olivia intended to 'have' her, Alex realized as the detective captured her lips in a hot, fierce kiss. "Do you own one?" she asked in between short, hard pecks to Alex's soft pink mouth. She was addicted to kissing the attorney and couldn't stop herself, even to speak. "I – didn't bring... thought it – was... too soon..."

Although Olivia's sentiments were sweet, Alex was glad that her lover had opened up about her desires, because they were more than reciprocated. "If you need any more proof that I want this, check my bottom bedside drawer," Alex said, her voice just as unsteady as Olivia's. Her body was trembling, and she knew that the brunette could feel it.

Obediently, Olivia rolled off of Alex long enough to lean over the bed and open the drawer. Sure enough, there was a long, sleek, double-sided blue dildo wrapped in a protective cloth. She continued digging around for a moment after she wrapped her fingers around the shaft, but couldn't find any other equipment to go with it, although there were a few other items in the drawer that she would be sure to ask Alex about later.

"Can't find the straps," Olivia said, her brow furrowing as she continued to toss aside the other items in the drawer, including some vibrators, a few paperbacks, massage oil, and some scarves not unlike the ones they had used earlier. There was also a fuzzy set of pink handcuffs, but she suspected those had been a gag gift from friends – Alex's taste was classier than that.

"There are no straps... haven't you ever used this kind?"

Not bothering to close the drawer, Olivia sat on the bed and examined the blue toy she had discovered in Alex's treasure chest. It wasn't the largest she had ever seen, but the thought of how hard she could use it to thrust inside of the attorney made her swallow reflexively. What it did have, however, was a round bulb at the other end that she suspected would go inside of her. "It stays in?" she asked.

"Supposedly... I've... never used it with anyone else. I guess I bought it because of wishful thinking."

Olivia noticed the catch in Alex's voice. "But you have used it, haven't you? On yourself?"

"Y-yes..."

The detective grinned, positioning herself over Alex again and lifting a thigh to rub between the ADA's legs. "And while you were using it on yourself, bet you thought about someone else putting this on and taking you for a ride, didn't you?"

"Yes," Alex stammered again, her eyes drifting shut as Olivia's lips returned to hers. Several breathless kisses later, she continued her confession. "Yes, I did..."

"And would this someone be... familiar to me?"

"God, yes..." Alex wasn't even responding to the question. She was too distracted by the muscular thigh pressing against her. Finally, she found her voice again. "Intimately familiar." Olivia's grin was so strong that Alex could sense it even with her eyes closed. She opened them and gripped her lover's shoulder to steady herself. She felt like she was about to fall into a boneless heap even though she was already lying down on her back. "You know I fantasized about you... you don't need to make a big production of it."

"Yes I do," Olivia said, kissing and nipping the pale, creamy skin of Alex's throat, which was already littered with bite marks from their previous session. "It is such an ego trip to know that I make cool, confident, sexy Alex Cabot cream her panties... and that she touches herself while thinking about me."

The words were both embarrassing and exciting to Alex, but she couldn't deny them, especially not now. "Well, why don't you touch me instead?" she suggested.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Oh, I will," Olivia growled low in her throat as she rocked her thigh firmly into the place between Alex's legs, making the attorney gasp. Just as Alex had confessed that she was already aroused again, Olivia couldn't believe that she was ready for another round so soon. She was used to giving her lovers multiple orgasms, but she wasn't one to seek them herself. Olivia always focused more on her partner, mostly because if she wore them out they were less likely to insist on returning the favor.

As she thought about it, Olivia not only wanted to wear Alex out, knowing how good it would make her feel to hold herself over her exhausted lover, but she wanted to fall over the edge with Alex. Olivia had never come simultaneously with a bed partner before. She found it interesting that she wanted to with Alex, and nearly shuddered at how intimate that act seemed to her. There were so many things that she wanted to share with Alex, but for now she pushed the serious thoughts out of her mind and focused instead on readying her new lover.

Alex had already confessed to using the dildo on herself, which comforted Olivia a lot because that meant she could definitely take it. Olivia was always careful when using a strap-on because she couldn't feel a damned thing, unlike when she used her fingers to fuck her partners. And Olivia really didn't want to hurt Alex, so she slipped her hand back in between their bodies and tested Alex's readiness.

It was Olivia's groan that overshadowed Alex's moan when the detective easily slid two fingers inside the blonde's heat. Alex jerked her hips towards the touch, her greedy body already wanting another release even while she knew she should slow down and wait for Olivia to get strapped first. There was no doubt in Alex's mind how incredibly good Olivia would be, and she couldn't wait to test out the toy with her. "Please, Liv," Alex begged, too incoherent to string together any more complicated words and just praying that Olivia would know what she so desperately needed.

Instead of grabbing for the dildo, which Olivia had placed off to the side for the moment, the brunette inserted a third finger into Alex. "Fuck," Alex cried out as she clung to Olivia's shoulders even tighter, this time leaving fingernail marks behind as Olivia stretched her inner muscles so wonderfully. She wasn't usually very vocal in bed, nor had anyone ever made her normally extraordinary vocabulary so basic. And while Alex would normally hate to have her brain in such disarray, right now she was thoroughly enjoying it and wished it would never end.

With a near Herculean effort, Alex pushed Olivia away when she felt herself hovering once again on the brink of release. It wasn't that she doubted Olivia's ability to make her come a couple more times tonight, because she was certain her body would be more than happy to oblige her sweet detective, but Olivia had promised her something more 'prominent', and she was going to hold her to that. "No, baby, I want this one to be together," Alex said, her first demanding comment of the evening, when she saw the confused look on Olivia's face at being stopped.

Olivia understood and backed off a little, sitting back on her knees. Before she could reach for the double-sided dildo, Alex took hold of it and brought herself up into a sitting position. Olivia was mesmerized for a few seconds by the tightening of Alex's abdominals as she did so. The detective was only distracted from the picture of the attorney's incredible body by the sight of Alex running her hand teasingly up and down the blue shaft a couple of time, and the detective could feel her clit twitch as though Alex were stroking her.

"May I put it in?" Alex asked, as she looked from Olivia's eyes, seeking permission, to the beautifully wet juncture between her lover's thighs. In answer, Olivia spread her legs apart enough that Alex could position the shorter end against her opening. She watched the entire time as Alex first ran the bulb end along her wet labia, getting it lubed before gently sliding it into her. Olivia groaned as Alex settled it into place, her hips jerking a little of their own accord at the new, pleasurable sensation.

And as Alex ran her hand up and down the longer shaft with the other end situated inside Olivia, the detective realized that she'd be feeling a lot more through this cock than she ever had in the past. She could already feel every little tug pull at the piece housed inside of her and it only made her more eager to get Alex on her hands and knees. Olivia just had to know what it felt like to fuck Alex with the toy. It felt more like a part of her than any other product in the past. "I need you," she growled through clenched teeth.

"I know," Alex said, gaining more confidence as she noticed the darkening of Olivia's eyes and the twitching of her muscles as she strained to hold herself back. She didn't want Olivia to hold back, though. She wanted the detective to let go with her. She wanted to feel Olivia, all of Olivia, everything she had to give. Her hair falling on either side of her face, Alex lowered her head and kissed the head of the toy, making sure to look up and keep eye contact with Olivia. She dragged her nails lightly over the detective's thighs as she parted her lips, taking the shaft into her mouth and humming softly with approval. She didn't normally do this – didn't usually do anything that involved such an obvious power dynamic during sex – but this night had been full of firsts already.

For a moment, Olivia's fingers clutched at the back of Alex's head, her hips rising up and pushing just a little bit further into Alex's mouth. She was nervous and somewhat surprised by the fact that she was enjoying something she couldn't "truly" feel, but decided not to worry about it. That would be a pleasurable experiment for another night. Alex made a soft noise of protest as Olivia gently forced her to lift her head, finally urging her to release the tip of the cock with a soft pop. "Later," the detective said. "I don't think I can hold off for that. I want to be inside of you, buried between your thighs..."

A little disappointed, but still pleased by Olivia's obvious enthusiasm, Alex gave the detective another deep kiss, nibbling slightly on her bottom lip when they finally parted after several breathless seconds. "How do you want me?"

"I thought we agreed from behind," Olivia growled, lifting herself onto her knees and settling her hands on Alex's waist. Quicker than the ADA expected, Olivia urged her to flip onto her stomach and rise up on all fours, spreading her legs wider and revealing more when Olivia's hands moved to adjust her position. She shivered when she felt Olivia's thighs brush against the back of hers, and let her head fall forward when the head of the strap-on grazed her entrance. Unfortunately, the detective didn't seem to be in a hurry. She was content to let her hands roam over Alex's legs and lower back as she left the tip of the toy lightly pressing against her.

Although Alex couldn't tell yet, it took every ounce of willpower that Olivia possessed to keep her hips from thrusting forward and roughly claiming the prize laid out so willingly before her. She wanted this, and she knew Alex wanted it too, but she was still a little hesitant. The last thing Olivia wanted to do was accidentally hurt her lover. But the thought of Alex's heat wrapped snugly around her, her tight inner walls twitching and pulling at the toy buried inside them both was too much temptation for Olivia to handle. She let herself sink forward about an inch, finally stretching Alex's opening with the toy and feeling some resistance.

"Please," the attorney pleaded, rocking her hips back against the very welcome intrusion. "More..."

Hearing Alex beg for more made Olivia's head spin, but she was determined to make this last. If Alex was expecting a fast, rough fucking right away, then the next minute or so was going to be very disappointing for her. Ignoring her instincts, which screamed for her to push forward and bury herself as deep inside of Alex as she could get, Olivia started a gentle rocking motion, letting the head of the toy slowly ease in and out of her, pushing inside just a little before pulling out again.

Alex whimpered as Olivia continued to tease, barely penetrating her and controlling her hips so that she couldn't push back against the detective to force the cock deeper. She wanted Olivia buried inside of her, making them both feel good, but Liv wouldn't be rushed. It was almost as though Olivia was trying to see if she could drive Alex any more insane. The attorney's vocabulary now consisted only of the word 'please' being said over and over again, praying that Olivia would take mercy on her and give them what they both wanted.

Olivia focused on keeping her thrusts shallow, but knew that she couldn't deny Alex for long. Alex was rocking back to meet her, trying to take more of the shaft, and Olivia could feel the tenuous hold she had on her control beginning to fray. And when Alex groaned her name on a breathless sigh, Olivia couldn't hold back any longer. Olivia thrust into Alex, not stopping until she was completely buried within her lover.

Alex shouted her joy at finally getting what she wanted and pushed back to take Olivia as deep as possible. It was everything that she imagined it would be and more. Having Olivia like this was so incredibly perfect. No matter how this night may have started out, they were intimately connected now, and it had little to do with their current physical positions. It meant so much that she trusted Olivia to do this with her. And now she wanted Olivia to let go with her; she wanted her detective to release her tightly held control and give her everything – no holding back.

It took all of Olivia's considerable willpower to stay still and let Alex adjust to being filled. Olivia's thigh muscles pulsed as she imagined she could feel Alex's inner walls gripping her shaft, which only served to tease them both further when Olivia couldn't control the involuntary movement. She was just hoping that she wouldn't bruise Alex from how tightly her fingers dug into the blonde's hips. That concern was the only thing that grounded Olivia, reminding her that she couldn't just fuck Alex like her body so desperately wanted to.

Alex could feel Olivia's muscles coiled like a dangerous snake just waiting to strike, but knew it would take some encouragement for Olivia to let herself go. She wanted Olivia's unfiltered passion, knew that it would only make her happier if Olivia didn't hold anything back. Alex wasn't worried about Olivia hurting her because it would never happen; she just had to convince Olivia of that.

"Harder..."

"W-what?" Olivia stammered even as her hips begged to begin thrusting.

"Damn it, Olivia," Alex practically sobbed. "Harder! Please, you won't hurt me, just... just... take what belongs to you." The attorney was astounded that she had been able to form an entire sentence, as disjointed as it had been.

Slowly, a smile spread across the detective's face. She gave her hips an experimental jog, pleased with the results when it caused Alex to bury her face in the pillow and let out a muffled whimper. Obviously a favorable response. "You belong to me, huh?" she asked, continuing to grip Alex's hip with one hand as the other traced patterns over her back. Meanwhile, she began a slow, steady rocking motion, enjoying the way Alex's body moved with every forward push of her hips.

"You can have anything you want," the ADA panted. "Just – don't – stop..."

Olivia was still in awe of the position she found herself in. Part of her still couldn't believe that she was buried to the hilt inside Alex Cabot, the woman of her dreams, who was currently begging for more. More of her. It was intoxicating. The detective leaned forward, needing to taste her new lover's skin, and bit the chorded muscle running along Alex's shoulder and leading up to her throat. She gasped, obviously appreciating the rough treatment, and Olivia gave her hips a little extra push.

Alex's senses were completely scattered and unfocused. She didn't know whether to concentrate on the feel of Olivia's breasts pressed against her back, the graze of Olivia's teeth against her neck, or the sudden emptiness as Olivia pulled out of her again. Just when the ache was at its strongest and she was on the verge of begging to be filled again, she felt the toy thrust back inside of her.

Still not satisfied, the ADA spread her knees further apart, revealing even more of herself in the desperate hope that Olivia would stop tormenting her.

That did the trick.

Olivia abandoned Alex's neck as her hips took on a life of their own. She lifted her torso up again, bearing all her weight on her knees and gripping Alex's hips over the finger marks she had left earlier, unable to resist the impulse to hold her lover in position. Alex didn't mind – she was grateful to be along for the ride, so to speak. The detective gasped. She knew the shaft of the double-ended toy wasn't really a part of her, but she swore she could feel Alex's inner walls gripping her, pulling her deeper.

Alex was done begging for more, mostly because she didn't have enough brain cells left working to form coherent thoughts, much less words. She wanted Olivia to take her, no asking or gentle build-up necessary; she was more than ready. With Olivia, Alex wasn't afraid to ask for what she needed, wasn't afraid of the desires that she had always possessed but never felt comfortable enough to share with anyone else. She didn't have to temper her passion with Olivia, and that was more freeing than anything else.

Olivia felt so connected to Alex. It wasn't just the physicality of what they were doing, but she couldn't resist the draw of her lover's open body. As she pumped steadily, Olivia could barely keep her eyes open through the amazing pleasure that suffused her whole being. She wanted to watch what she was doing, wanted to watch Alex push back against her every forward thrust, wanted to watch the shaft glistening with Alex's juices slide deep into the blonde and know that the other end was seated firmly within her own core.

But even when Olivia had to close her eyes, slamming them shut as if that could stave off her orgasm long enough to allow Alex to peak, she could still hear _them_. She could hear the wet glide of the toy as it entered Alex, the sound their bodies made as they met, getting louder as their pace increased. Olivia reveled in the whimpers and moans coming from Alex, even as she vaguely registered her own soft grunts and groans, too immersed in Alex to give any thought to how she might sound to her lover.

As to what she felt, Olivia knew she couldn't do justice to the feeling with any combination of words in her vocabulary. She felt the piece inside of her rub insistently against her front wall as she tightened around it. She felt Alex's muscles contracting around the shaft, loath to let her go every time Olivia pulled back so she could thrust again. Alex's hips flexed under her fingers, the muscles in her thighs and abdomen quivering as she got closer and closer to letting go, even as she held back so that the pleasure wouldn't end.

But what she felt even more was the incredible joy in her heart. Olivia was here with Alex, and they were sharing their bodies, but it was far more than that. Alex frustrated and aroused Olivia in equal measure, but that was one of the things she loved about the attorney; Alex was forever challenging the detective. And right now, Olivia knew that Alex was entrusting her with a part of herself that she kept hidden from everyone else, a needy part that was answered by the reciprocating need in Olivia.

Alex's muscles squeezed tight around the shaft of the toy, and the blonde's sharp cry forced Olivia's eyes open, wishing she could watch the pleasure wash over Alex's face as her climax overtook her. But it was enough to hear Alex's pleasure, and to draw her lover's orgasm out. Olivia reached around to milk Alex's clit, sending the blonde into even harder contractions and louder cries. She couldn't hold back from following Alex over the edge, and her hips bucked wildly for a few moments before slowly quieting.

Exhausted and giving no thought to gracefulness, Olivia slumped over Alex's prone form, the primal instinct to protect her lover while she was in a weakened state strong even though she certainly wasn't any better equipped to do so than Alex at the moment. She couldn't control the light, erratic jumping of her thigh muscles whenever she felt Alex's muscles contract weakly around the still-buried shaft. It really felt almost too good, and they were both already so depleted.

Alex mumbled something into the pillow her face was buried in, but Olivia couldn't make it out. "What, sweetheart?" she asked, kissing the soft skin behind Alex's left ear and brushing aside a lock of blonde hair where it clung to her slightly sweaty neck.

"I think I've learned something about really amazing sex," Alex said, turning her head to the side so that her voice was no longer muffled.

"What's that?"

Still trapped beneath Olivia, the ADA rocked her hips back against the shaft still buried deep within them. "Instead of satisfying you, it makes you want more. Even when your body can't handle it."

Olivia laughed softly. She hated to admit it, but she was utterly exhausted. "Is that a compliment or a complaint?"

"Oh God, a compliment," Alex purred. She would have stretched luxuriously if Olivia's weight hadn't been pressing her into the mattress. For some reason, she didn't mind being trapped for a little while. She basked in the knowledge that it was Olivia Benson on top of her, Olivia Benson who had just made love to her, Olivia Benson who would be staying the night, and hopefully many more nights in the future. "Next time you decide to ravish me, do you promise to take me on a real date first?"

The question was almost shy, since it was the first time Alex had addressed the subject of 'them' as a couple when they weren't in the middle of foreplay. Afterglow provided its own biases, but Alex suspected that if Olivia regretted their encounter, she would have gotten dressed and headed for the hills by now.

"Why don't you take me on a date? I won the bet," Olivia pointed out.

Alex was so relieved that Olivia was amiable to the idea that she didn't care who took whom out, or where they went. Not that she had doubted Olivia's sincerity earlier, but reassurance was always nice. "Good point. What kind of date?"

"Somewhere between pizza and wings and more than my monthly paycheck." The detective's strength was returning along with her sense of humor, and she gently maneuvered back onto her hands and knees, carefully withdrawing the toy from inside of Alex. The blonde whimpered softly at the loss, and Olivia's right hand instinctively moved to take its place. Her left hand removed the smaller end from within herself and tossed it onto the foot of the bed. She would worry about it later.

"Part of me still doesn't believe this is real and not just a vivid fantasy," Alex admitted as she flipped onto her back. The ADA held her arms open, and Olivia took the hint, settling into them and letting Alex's head fall against her shoulder.

"I still can't get over the fact that you bought that toy specifically with me in mind, and fantasized about me while using it."

Alex's cheeks, which were already flushed, seemed to turn an even brighter shade of pink. "You really shouldn't be all that surprised, Liv. I've been having fantasies about you since the day we met. You know you're beautiful, and devastatingly handsome much of the time," Alex confessed. What was the point in holding anything back now that they were as intimate as Alex had ever been with another person. "Haven't you ever thought about me when you were… you know?" the attorney asked as her blush deepened even more.

Olivia couldn't contain the smile that split her face at Alex's embarrassment. "Thank you for the compliment. And yes, I have thought about you while I was… you know," she said with a teasing lilt to her voice as she hugged Alex closer to her. Alex was adorable when she let her controlled façade drop away, but still the strong, sexy woman that Olivia had come to admire.

"Good to know I wasn't alone there," Alex mumbled into Olivia's shoulder, her sated body sending safe, comfortable signals to her brain and making her admit to things she normally wouldn't. "How about I make you dinner tomorrow night instead of us going out?" she said in a louder voice, hoping that Olivia either hadn't heard her confession or would just let it pass.

"I like how you think, Alex. That way when you realize you can't keep your hands off me during dinner, the bed is just a few rooms away," Olivia joked, or at least she hoped that she sounded like she was joking because the more she thought about it, she was probably the one who wouldn't be able to keep her hands to herself. Yeah, dinner at home was sounding more and more like a good idea to the detective as arousal stirred to life once again in her gut.

A weak smack on Olivia's shoulder told her what Alex thought of that wayward idea. "Don't get ahead of yourself, detective. I don't go to bed with anyone on the first date," she said as teasingly as she could while her brain was shutting down, insisting that it was time to sleep. "You may be a charming, devilishly handsome, uniform-clad public servant, but I do have my standards. No sex until the third date, at least."

Alex's weight got heavier pressed against Olivia's side, and the way her words were coming progressively slower, let the detective know that Alex was well on her way to dreamland. She held the blonde tighter, reveling in the feel of Alex so close and not even entertaining the idea of running like she usually did at the end of a pleasure-filled evening.

"Then maybe I'll just have to stay forever, so tonight can last a lifetime," Olivia whispered when she was sure Alex was deep asleep. She kissed Alex's forehead and settled comfortably into the mattress, knowing that she would dream about making this one night last eternally.

/-/-/

**The End**


End file.
